User talk:RozenHeart
Welcome Hi, welcome to CLAMP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Extorchic page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome :P Hi RozenHeart, I guess you must have already noticed my message on your blog. There is ppl who care and will help, but attracting contributors is especially hard in a wiki like this. I suggest you visit some CLAMP websites and try promoting. Tell your friends. I have also noticed that you are good at welcoming ppl, that is really good and nice of you. It will help you out a lot, believe me. If you do feel like talking, you can always contact me on my talk page, I'd love us to be friends and I'd also like you to take the time of visiting our TRC wiki. We could really use your help!!! @ Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle wiki. Hope to see you there soon sometime! prisilla-chan 18:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course! You are invited to come by and help with as little as you can! To be honest, I don't have much knowledge either (the only mangas I've finished are Tsubasa, Kobato and Cardcaptor Sakura) I've tried adding some templates. That and adding some info from wikipedia for starters. Once you've settled a good amount of info in here, ppl will come by... little by little. And yea, I'd love to help! Just tell me what i can do! I've seen that the user Lily-chan in Wonderland is also tryin to work things out in this wiki. Why dont u speak to her and share some ideas? U gonna need a lot of help doin this :P prisilla-chan 03:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi RozenHeart, how have you been? We haven't talked in a long time XD so what's up? You've been doing a great job here. Don't you think it'd be good if you tried being an admin? :P prisilla-chan 21:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : School's always a pain. Haven't been able to edit because of it. : And yes I do mean it :) you're doing a great job, adding articles and categories! That's what the wiki needs! I really think you should apply for being the bureacrat of this place, I could help you with coding and the design, anything else you need really :P : prisilla-chan 00:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm so glad that you've decided to try it out! Do you know where you have to leave the request? Go here: http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Community_Central:Adoption_requests&s=wl ::: I'm sure they'll give it to you :) ::: prisilla-chan 17:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) MKR XD I know it kinda does did you watch the anime or read it? Cuz they have different endings but anyway Mokona was supposed to be some sort of god since it went around creating worlds, or something like that XD I did watch the anime when i was younger but i never got to finish it so i'm re watching it now. Some parts of the story, they seem silly now lol prisilla-chan 01:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I'm sorry for the delay in answering your request. You're doing a great job on the wiki and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin See, I told you so! I knew they'd give it to you! I wish you the best of luck! So if you need help with anything you let me know okay? Tell me what you need. I could change the backgrounds and stuff. But you'd have to make me an admin too..XD Anyway let me know what you think! prisilla-chan 15:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC)